fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nightmare76
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the File:Draco Faust Williams SCIV ID Animated.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 04:52, June 21, 2010 Sup I've noticed your edits and I like the concept of some of your stories. I will admit I've never actually played SC and I've only seen the first AvP movie, however that doesn't mean I can't like your fics, now does it? Evnyofdeath 02:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm actually never gonna write a fic for Ryuu for the sole reason I wrote that article to vent creativity. Who knows, in the future I may fall back on it but for now its just there to be there. Evnyofdeath 02:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Question I was thinking something. My story Deamonic has a locked plot (meaning I can't add any radical new things to it without undermining everything already established) but yours seems to be a crossover type, so I was wondering if some of my characters could appear in some of your stories. Evnyofdeath 03:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm remaking Ryuu, so when I'm done you can use him. Evnyofdeath 08:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hope your still on Well, I'm almost done rewritting Ryuu's article, and when I'm done you can use him in your fics! Evnyofdeath 07:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello How goes? Evnyofdeath 00:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. What sites do you upload your fics to? Evnyofdeath 00:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) How goes? How goes the writting? Evnyofdeath 04:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Good It was kinda short, but it was still good, I liked it. Evnyofdeath 00:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine by me Evnyofdeath 16:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You've been plagirized Just look at this article Calibur Evnyofdeath 17:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) gonna stop copy yours pages Im sorry that a copy some of yours writting from your Ryugami page but is that i was out of ideas but for now i gonna stop doing that so i hope you can forgive me. Johnnthemaster 20:51, august 29, 2010 PS remember this nobody is perfect. Your welcome Your very welcome. Evnyofdeath 03:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you watch Total Drama Island: T.C.V. from Youtube, please Click here. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS. Thank you. -A mystery user Yes, been awhile Lately I've existed solely on the Kingdom Hearts Fanon wiki, but I decided to make sure you guys here knew I was alive. Evnyofdeath 03:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sup Evnyofdeath 03:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Whats the site? I'll check it out. Evnyofdeath 03:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) On Fanverse The other admin blocked me for an entire year simple because I gave a negative reply to a question asked, and labled it as "harrasment". Evnyofdeath 03:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fanverse again I was willing to let bygons be bygons, but Zel took it too far. He has severely abused his admin powers. As soon as you get access to your internet proper again, please do something about this. I will also be contacting wikia staff about the situation. Evnyofdeath 06:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Provocation Why are still editing my talk page? Are you AWARE i can't reply? I WANT to talk back, but now you're just provoking me/pissing me off. Like Were said, The Lion King Wiki is where we wanna chat. Stop being a coward and COME.TP 18:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC)TP How are you? Its been a long time. We haven't talked since the fiasco on fanverse. Evnyofdeath 05:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC)